


Noche Eterna

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Fanfic derivado del #reylonochebrujas2020Contenido adulto ⚠️ +🔞Rey buscaba en la oscuridad y en la niebla...y encontró la promesa de una noche eterna.Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y Disney la historia es de mi autoría.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Noche Eterna

**Author's Note:**

> Mi más sincero agradecimiento a lubamoon por toda la ayuda que me dió durante la realización de este proyecto, eres una exelente maestra y estoy feliz de haberte encontrado en mi camino.

Naboo, un pueblo lleno de místicismo, de leyendas, de historias de amores de otras vidas que se encuentran una y otra vez, en el tiempo, en la niebla, en una noche eterna...

La niebla se coló por las rendijas de la ventana del tercer piso del edificio donde Rey Kenobi dormía sin saber que su sueño era velado cómo todas las noches desde el día que había llegado a ese pintoresco pueblo un par de meses atrás.

La espesa y misteriosa bruma se arremolinó al lado de la cama hasta que tomó la forma de un hombre de mirada profunda y semblante triste que estiró la mano para tocar la mejilla de la chica.

\- Hola mi amor - murmuró el con voz profunda.

Le acarició la mejilla y los labios y bajó por su cuello hasta los delgados tirantes del camisón de dormir el cuál deslizó lentamente por los delgados hombros llenos de pecas hasta llegar a las cumbres de sus pequeños senos, se detuvo solo un momento momento para despojarse de la chaqueta y la camisa y se recostó junto a ella.

Ben Solo, antiguo Conde de Skywalker sonrió con ternura cuando de la garganta de Rey salio un suspiro y pronunció su nombre, el ya había esperado mucho tiempo para qué ella renaciera, temía que no lo reconociera pero no había sido así, pues su alma lo llamaba.

Se inclinó sobre el rostro femenino y le dió un beso para después recorrer con sus labios el mismo camino que habían seguido sus dedos.

En la inconciencia de su sueño Rey sentía las caricias sin poder despertar, su cuerpo ardía de deseo por el ataque sensual al que estaba siendo sometida, lo había sentido desde el momento que llegó pero no podía abrir los ojos, el misterioso hombre le quitó la voluntad de resistirse.

Aún en sus sueños sabía que tenía que despertar pero no podía, estaba presa del embrujo de las caricias que con sus labios el iba dejando por su cuello y más abajo, al llegar a la cumbre de los senos, sus pezones eran visibles atravez de la delgada tela del camisón y Ben sin poder resistirse tomó uno entre sus dientes y lo mordió y succionó dejando una mancha húmeda en la tela que sopló provocando que Rey arqueara el cuerpo buscando el contacto nuevamente.

Después siguió deslizando el camisón lentamente hasta sus pequeños pies dejándola totalmente desnuda, la observó durante unos segundos y volvió centrar su atención a sus senos rodeándo uno de los pezones con la lengua para después succionarlo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo que vibraba al tacto y bajó lentamente al sur buscando el tesoro escondido.

Rey gemia, su intimidad latía de necesidad, la calida humedad pedía atención y cuando los dedos masculinos estaban por alcanzar su objetivo se convirtieron de nuevo en hilos de niebla y antes de desaparecer el por completo susurró un mensaje al oído de la bella durmiente...

" Búscame en la niebla Rey "

Una gata de pelaje rojizo soltó un largo maullido y lamió las almohadillas de su pata mientras a un lado de ella la niebla volvía a tomar forma humana.

\- Gracias Millie.

La mínina maulló de nuevo y levantó la cola para alejarse caminando con el andar elegante que la caracterizaba seguida del hombre que volteó a ver la ventana del tercer piso del edificio para despedirse.

\- Te veré pronto...mi amor.

Rey se sentó sobresaltada en la cama, como en los últimos días otra vez despertaba desnuda y con la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, ese día en particular sentía los pechos muy sensibles y la humedad entre sus piernas la asustó ¿Acaso había tenido un sueño erótico? Se estaba volviendo loca al parecer, debía dejar de leer esas leyendas sobre vampiros que tanto le gustaban.

Se levantó apresurada y fue a darse un baño pues la asistente que le mandaba el museo no tardaba en llegar, había pedido trabajar sola pero ellos habían insistido y no pudo negarse y pese a su reticencia Rose Tico le había caído bien, era algo extraña pero simpática y trabajaba a la par con ella sin cuestionar sus decisiones.

Desayunó rápidamente y preparó todo para empezar a trabajar en la pintura que le causaba escalofríos, la extraña familiaridad que había sentido al ver la antigua mansión rodeada por la niebla y tocarla por primera vez la turbaba sobremanera, habia empezado a sospechar que todos los extraños sucesos que le habían estado pasando se relacionaban con esa pintura.

El museo de Naboo no se la había querido enviar a su anterior domicilio y por eso se había mudado a ese pueblo y aunque estaba feliz por haber conseguido el trabajo de curadora el que otros colegas mejores que ella se hubieran negado a restaurarla le daba que pensar.

Rose llegó puntual como siempre y después de saludar alegremente fue directa a la habitación donde trabajaban en la pintura, mientras disponía todas las herramientas y soluciones que usaban para restaurar el lienzo empezó a charlar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Rey, sigues teniendo el mismo sueño?

Rey le sonrió a la simpática chica y se puso a trabajar sin responder a la pregunta pero esta no se rindió.

\- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar lavantando las cejas de manera sugerente.

\- No es un sueño Rose, es...

\- ¿Que?

\- No lo sé en realidad, pero me despierto con la extraña sensación de que no dormí sola.

\- Tal vez hay un fantasma en este departamento.

\- Los fantasmas no existen Rose.

\- Eres muy contradictoria, no crees en fantasmas pero si en vampiros.

\- No es que crea en vampiros - respondió Rey con una sonrisa, le había platicado de su obsesión con esos seres - es que me gustan las leyendas que se cuentan sobre ellos.

\- Sobre todo la leyenda del conde Skywalker.

\- Me pregunto si era tan guapo como la leyenda cuenta.

\- Si la bruja se encaprichó con el tal vez si ¿Tu te enamorarías de el Rey?

\- Tal vez yo de el si pero el de mi no lo creo, mírame Rose no soy nada atractiva.

\- Si tú lo dices - Rose siguió ayudando a Rey hasta la hora de en que se tomaban un descanso para comer, Rey solía hacer la comida con la ayuda de su asistente y aprovechaban el tiempo para hablar sobre lo que hacían antes de conocerse y gracias a eso estaban formando una linda amistad.

Pero no todo es lo que parece y Rey lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

Ese día por la tarde cuando se quedó sola, salió rumbo a la biblioteca para ver si ya había llegado el libro que le había pedido al encargado, pues cuando preguntó por el le dijo que no lo tenían que trataría de conseguirlo pero al parecer el libro era muy esquivo y se desanimó cuando el bibliotecario, un tipo alto y pelirrojo le dijo que no le había llegado pero le entregó otros dos muy interesantes y le dijo que podía llevárselos a casa y leerlos con calma, Rey le agradeció y salió de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta que era observada.

Rey caminaba apresurada, quería llegar pronto a su departamento los días empezaban a ser más cortos y con eso también se acortaban sus horas para investigar acerca de la pintura en la que estaba trabajando y mientras ella se alejaba calle abajo en la biblioteca se desarrollaba un extraña conversación.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de acecharla y te presentarás ante ella Skywalker?

\- No me digas Skywalker Hux y no la acecho, solo cuido de ella.

\- ¿Ah no? Eso no fue lo que me dijo Millie.

\- ¡Esa gata cotilla!

\- ¡Hey más respeto con mi gata que gracias a ella tu mujer pudo renacer otra vez y en vez de estar discutiendo conmigo deberías ir a cuidar a la chica!

\- El pueblo fue creado para ella Hux, no corre peligro.

\- ¿Y si Kira aparece?

Ben se convirtió rápidamente en niebla al escuchar el nombre y se dispersó en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Se que están aquí.

Millie apareció y lanzó a su malhumorado dueño una mirada de indiferencia mientras Rose la seguía de cerca.

\- Relaja el ceño querido te van a salir arrugas.

\- ¿Me pueden decir por qué estamos ayudando a ese soquete?

\- Por qué Millicent lo decidió.

\- Gata traidora - murmuró Hux pero su mascota lo ignoró y empezó a acicalarse.

\- ¡Además tú y yo estamos juntos gracias a el! - reprendió Rose al pelirrojo - y solo es un día más Armi, mañana es el festival del Samhain.

\- Halloween, noche de brujas, mañana Kira será más poderosa - Millie soltó un gruñido y erizó el lomo al escuchar el nombre y Hux la tomó en sus brazos.

\- No lo creo - dijo Rose acariciando a la gata - la magia de Millie está debilitando a esa bruja cada vez más.

\- ¿Fuiste hechicera en otra vida Millicent? - le preguntó Hux a la gata que se limitó a ronronear.

A Rey le daba un poco de miedo la oscuridad pero le urgía terminar con la investigación que estaba haciendo, el camino a su apartamento normalmente estaba concurrido por los estudiantes que volvían a sus hogares conocía a algunos de ellos solo de vista pues vivían en el edificio de al lado, solían ser amables y alguna que otra noche la esperaban y le hacian compañía a la entrada de su edificio pero esa noche todo estaba muy solitario solo alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos un par de siluetas muy juntas.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo y apresuró un poco más el paso, el portal del edificio estaba cerca, unos segundos más y estaría segura dentro, al llegar prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento y se encerró con llave cadena y candado.

\- ¡Uuufff! - exclamó cuano sé sintió segura - debo dejar de leer tantos libros de fantasía - murmuró mientras dejaba caer su bolso en una mesita e iba a la cocina a preparar su cena ya que moría de hambre.

Se preparó un emparedado y un café y fue a sentarse al sofá para echar un vistazo a los libros, dejó su taza en la mesita y fue entonces cuando reparó en el extraño libro que estaba semi oculto debajo de su bolso.

\- ¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí? - lo tomó con cuidado en sus manos y se dió cuenta que era un libro muy antiguo y valioso y tenía una nota de aspecto amarillento entre sus páginas con un extraño mensaje.

" Si algún día renaces recuerda..."

\- ¿Que es esto? 

" Noche Eterna " 

Al ver el título del libro suspiró asombrada, era el diario que tanto había buscado, las memorias del Conde de siglos atrás que había sido hechizado por una bruja dejando sola a su amada quien había muerto de tristeza.

Esa historia se la había contado muchas veces su madre adoptiva cuando era adolescente y desde entonces había desarrollado el gusto por las historias acerca de los vampiros pues según el relato de sus madre el conde era uno de ellos y se había salvado de morir por esa razón pero su esposa no y el vagaba convertido en niebla esperando a que ella renaciera para reunirse de nuevo y romper ambos el hechizo.

Con el corazón latiendo acelerado abrió el libro en la primera página y al leer la dedicatoria una visión vino a su mente.

" Para mi amada R "

" En el ocaso de nuestra despedida sigo esperando por tí "

" Ben "

Imágenes de una pareja abrazada riendo felices pasaron por su mente y la sensación de que a él lo conocía la golpeó haciéndola soltar el libro que cayó abierto por las páginas del medio, gritó de la impresión y se puso las manos en la boca.

La ilustración en el libro era la misma de la pintura, lo tomó y fue rápidamente a la habitación donde tenía el cuadro, empezó a temblar asustada y tomó su móvil para llamar a Rose, no tenía a quien más acudir y no quería estar sola, diez minutos después llegó la chica acompañada del pelirrojo de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Que pasa Rey? Te escuché muy alterada, ¡Oh! el es Hux.

\- Ya lo conocía, de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rose al ver el rostro pálido de Rey.

\- Creo que tienes razón en lo de que hay un fantasma en este lugar.

\- Tranquila, estás temblando, te voy a preparar un té y nos platicas que fue lo que pasó.

\- Será mejor que lo vean ustedes.

Fue a la habitación con Rose y Hux detrás de ella y les mostró el libro y la página donde estaba la ilustración de la pintura.

\- Esto es muy raro - opino Hux, iba a matar a Skywalker y a Millicent.

Rose abrazó a Rey y la llevó a sentarse al sofá provocando en la asustada chica otra oleada de visiones pero ahora era ella riendo con Rose que tenía a un gato en los brazos.

\- ¿Tienes un gato? - preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Una gata, ¿Por qué?

\- Desde que toqué ese libro me llegan visiones de personas... - se quedó callada pensando en esas visiones, todas eran de un tiempo pasado.

Rose y Hux intercambiaron una mirada y el pelirrojo se acercó a ellas.

\- Este libro es el diario del conde Skywalker, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

\- Estaba aquí cuando volví de la biblioteca.

\- Que extraño.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó Rey - ¡Por eso es que llamé a Rose, tengo miedo!

\- No te preocupes, podemos quedarnos contigo esta noche y mañana investigamos que es lo que pasa.

\- Pero no puedo aceptar...

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo Rose - no te puedes quedar sola, voy a preparar ese té.

Cuando Rose salió de la habitación Hux le mostró a Rey otra página del libro.

\- Aquí hay un mapa.

\- ¿Qué? - Rey se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo rápidamente.

\- Creo que marca el camino a la mansión - señaló la pintura.

\- ¿Entonces en verdad existe?

\- Existió, hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿La historia del conde es real?

\- No se si el era un vampiro, pero si, esa historia es real.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? - se lamentó Rey provocando una breve sonrisa en Hux.

\- Tal vez le simpatizas al fantasma.

Mientras en la cocina Rose reprendía a Ben y a Millie.

\- Ustedes dos ¿Que creen que hacen?

\- Ya casi no queda tiempo Rose y ella aún no me recuerda... Y siento a Kira muy cerca.

\- Ya está empezando a recordar Ben.

\- Si, a la gata.

Rose soltó una risita y salió de la cocina con el té de Rey no sin antes amenazar a Ben y a Millicent.

\- Ustedes se quedan aquí.

La gata miró al hombre con sus grandes y brillantes ojos y el suspiró resignado.

\- Lo se Millie pero tú dueña es muy gruñona igual que Hux.

Unos minutos después la gata caminó por el apartamento seguida de Ben hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde Hux y Rose acompañaban a Rey que se había dormido después de tomar el té.

\- Está vez no lo eches a perder Skywalker - Hux amenazó a Ben y tomó a Rose de la mano y a su gata y desaparecieron convirtiéndose en niebla.

Ben observó a Rey y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la otra habitación donde la dejo con cuidado en la cama y juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- Recuerda mi amor, por favor recuerda.

El viejo reloj de la torre del pueblo dió la hora y Ben Solo Conde de Skywalker sonrió, el día del Samhain había empezado, era hora de recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado, un par de colmillos alargados aparecieron entre sus labios y se acercó al cuello de Rey.

\- Perdiste Kira y yo recuperé a mi esposa.

Rey estaba perdida otra vez en el mismo sueño, ¿O no era un sueño? Estaba desnuda sobre una cama, el suave resplandor de las vela iluminaba la habitación, veía el rostro del hombre, escuchaba su voz, sentia su piel, sus labios, correspondía con pasión a sus besos y caricias.

\- Entrégate Rey, se mía.

\- Siempre he sido tuya Ben.

\- Entonces recíbeme en tu cuerpo, déjame ser parte de tí.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, abrió las piernas y las enredó con las de el dandole la bienvenida, sintió la dureza del miembro masculino invadiendo su intimidad, reclamandola como suya.

Rey enterró las uñas en la espalda de Ben al sentir dolor y placer por igual y el fuego que se avivaba en su interior por las acometidas que eran cada vez más fuertes, más rápidas, más apasionadas.

\- Te amo mi Rey de otra vida.

El placer crecía y ella presa de la pasión no entendió las palabras, su cuerpo había dejado de pertenecerle, quería más, Ben la besó adivinando sus pensamientos, bajó las manos a las caderas femeninas y la sujetó para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, Rey liberó su boca y gritó enloquecida por el placer, arqueó el cuello dejándolo expuesto a la boca masculina de la cual brotaron los colmillos que justo cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo se enterraron en la delicada piel...

Ben retiró los colmillos del delicado cuello de Rey y succionó una última vez pasando la lengua por los pequeños orificios que ya estaban cicatrizando, solo faltaba que ella fuera a buscarlo y el ritual para romper el hechizo estaría completo, besó su frente y susurró de nuevo a su oído antes de convertirse en niebla por última vez.

" Búscame en la niebla Rey "

Rey despertó nuevamente tratando de alcanzar aquello que se le escapaba, respiro profundamente varias veces y se pasó la mano por el cuello, la visión que la asalto fue tan real que se levantó para ir al baño donde el espejo le devolvió la imagen de dos pequeñas marcas en la zona de la yugular.

" Búscame en la niebla Rey "

\- Debo ir a buscar esa mansión - murmuró mientras iba a la otra habitación en busca de Rose pero solo encontró una breve nota.

" No tengas miedo de seguir el camino Rey, te estaremos esperando "

Tomó el libro y la pintura y bajó rápidamente al estacionamiento donde subió a su auto y se alejó siguiendo el camino que marcaba el libro.

Viajó por más de cuatro horas hasta que llegó al páramo brumoso dónde unos metros adelante se adivinaba la silueta solitaria de la antigua casona, bajó del auto y la bruma de enredó en sus pies como dándole la bienvenida.

\- Rey - el susurro le provocó escalofrío.

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estás?

El espeso manto blanco la guiaba y ella se dejó llevar, el corazón le latía apresurado y más visiones llegaron a su mente, besos, caricias, palabras de amor de una vida pasada.

\- Rey.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó de nuevo desesperada.

\- Siempre estaré contigo.

Entonces Rey recordó, la maldad de una mujer celosa, un hechizo y el amor de su vida perdiéndose en la niebla mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Búscame en la niebla.

Cuando la espesa bruma se levantó frente a ella Rey extendió sus manos y esperó y por un momento sintió temor de estar volviéndose loca pero sus dedos tocaron, sintieron y fue atraída a unos brazos y a unos labios que anhelantes la habían estado esperando.

El beso se prolongó por unos minutos, Ben enlazó a rey por la cintura y la levantó para dar vueltas con ella.

\- ¡Volviste mi amor! - le dijo cuando liberó sus labios.

\- ¿Ben? ¿Fue un sueño?

\- Todo fue real Rey, pero has vuelto y al fin eres mía.

Ella acarició el cabello, las mejillas, los lunares, lágrimas ardientes inundaron sus ojos al pensar en todo lo que el tuvo que esperar, vagando en las noches, solo.

\- Ya no estarás solo por las noches Ben, estaremos juntos.

\- Será una noche eterna Rey.

\- Lo se pero estaré contigo, se que anoche me convertiste al fin en tu mujer, en tu iguál - respondió ella con dulzura y lo besó. 

Mientras en la lejanía un grito desgarrador retumbó en la cueva donde una bruja de ojos dorados y semblante lleno de odio era encadenada por Millicent, guardián de las almas gemelas, la gata tomó su forma humana y Kira pudo ver al fin el hermoso rostro de angel de su nemesis.

Aquel dulce ser de larga cabellera pelirroja cerró los ojos con tristeza como cada vez que se veía obligada a hacer su trabajo y con un soplo de su aliento envío a la perversa bruja al limbo dónde ella misma había hecho prisionero a todo un pueblo solo por el capricho de conseguir un amor que no era suyo, ahora vagaría ahí por la eternidad en castigo por su egoísmo.

Millie volvió a su forma felina y fue en busca de su amo, le debían una gran sardina pero se la había ganado, después de su almuerzo tomaría una larga siesta y buscaría un nuevo trabajo, después de todo siempre había un villano a quien castigar.

\- ¿Millie dónde andabas metida?

Hux levantó a su mascota y vio como Ben Solo tomaba en sus brazos a Rey y emprendía el camino hacia la mansión que iba quedando al descubierto pues la niebla se dispersaba poco a poco.

\- ¡Ben la niebla, ya no está!

El sonrió y le dió un beso.

\- Volverá mi amor - sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa radiante termino de enamorarla - bienvenida a casa.


End file.
